


Life belonging to the Industry

by Kurapiika



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Idol AU, M/M, Oops, Some crude language, grease crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapiika/pseuds/Kurapiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabbles for the idol au!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This work as a whole is dedicated to tumblr user Leoriyo because they're a cool bean who helped me with some plot ideas and essentially motivated me to write all of this
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes in the writing!

Leorio wasn’t one to get jealous, but with the countless fans coming up to Kurapika expressing their love for him, it was a little hard not to want to pick his boyfriend up and leave.

Hours went by just like that, Leorio watched impatiently waiting for the whole thing to blow over. Kurapika’s arm was becoming sore from the endless handshakes and signatures. Both desperately wished it would be coming to an end soon. Kurapika love his fans but after just having finished two venues, he was exhausted and wanted to get some rest.

Once the event finally ended, Leorio and Kurapika made their way to the limo out back. Both being restless and timid, an argument of course ensued. It began with Leorio making a rude remark about the situation and Kurapika expressing his appreciation for the fans. It soon escalated into questioning careers and personal choices.

“Why do you even care about what your weird fetishizing fans think about you?”

Honestly, Leorio knows why the blonde cares so much. It was a big counteractive to not care, actually. Nonetheless, Leorio said stupid things while they were fighting even if he knew they didn’t make sense. He also knew right after the words came out of his mouth, it’d make a small problem into a much bigger one.

Leorio was really good at saying the one thing that would piss Kurapika off most. This of course came handy very rarely. It was more of a bad trait.

Kurapika took a deep breath and the atmosphere suddenly became very tense. He looked over to the taller mans face and rolled his eyes.

“You know what, this wasn’t even worth getting mad over. You always know what to say to strike a nerve, yet I wonder why you don’t use this talent on anyone else but me. I know you already know the answer to this, but let me just say it again. This way, if you want to say something idiotic, you’ll actually think before you bring this up again.”

With that being said, Leorio knew that, in short, he was fucked. There was no stopping this now, Kurapika would be mad at him for who knows how long. This always happened because Leorio couldn’t keep is big mouth shut.

“I used my talents because all I’d get was ridiculed for my eyes. I was called a “monster sent from hell” at the age of 11. Who tells an 11 year old that? You know I hated my eyes for years. Then when my family was murdered by that disgusting gang, the spiders, I was of course on the news. At the foster home I was sent to, I received a call from an agency claiming they saw me on the news and told me that I looked like I had talent. I didn’t want to do it, but after some time, I felt accepted. Fans actually liked me, they thought my eyes were just contacts had I let anything slip. Then I met you and it was like all the bad that happened was erased from my memory. The hatred I carry for that gang will never cease to exist, but you made it more durable.”

As he was speaking his voice became softer and filled with restlessness. His words slurred towards the ending and they both knew he couldn’t stand being awake much longer. He smiled at Leorio who began to laugh at his drowsiness.

“I love you but you’re so stupid sometimes, think before you speak.”

Leorio looked sheepishly towards the blonde.

“You don’t have to tell me, I know I’m a hot head. I’m lucky I still have you though, despite my big mouth.”

Resting his head on the others shoulder, Kurapika playfully punched Leorio’s thigh.

“Damn right you’re lucky.”


	2. Greasers pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Leorio and Kurapika had received emails about being part of an upcoming play despite neither of them actually having any experience.

“You got a role in the Grease play? So did I. I’m not entirely sure why though, seeing as though I’m just your manager…let alone I don’t have any experience in acting.”

Leorio squinted his eyes in concentration, trying to figure out why they’d ask for the two of them to take part in this performance. Thinking further, he realized something. 

“Come to think of it, neither do you!”

Both Leorio and Kurapika had received emails about being part of an upcoming play despite neither of them actually having any experience.

“I do too have acting experience! I was in that one detective show.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurapika looked at the other triumphantly.

“You don’t even remember the name of the show, and you were introduced and killed off in the same episode.”

Leorio laughed at Kurapika as he stuttered trying to regain his lost pride.

“Anyways, Mr. Experience, what role did you get?”

Ashamed to admit which role he was asked to do, Kurapika mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

Leorio smirked, having a feeling he knew which character Kurapika would have to do.

“Sandy. I got Sandy, okay!”

“You know, I could totally see you as Sandy. Guess it’s a good thing I got the part for Danny.”

Kurapika was just as confused as the other. Why would they cast people with little to no experience? It just didn’t make sense.

“Wait. Kurapika, read further into the email. It was sent by a school! Isn’t this where Gon goes?”

If it were true that it was the school Gon attended, they’d definitely have to go.

“Leorio, clear my schedule. We have to go to this. I need to see who Killua was assigned.”


	3. Grease pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Calm down, would you?"

“The black pants are really tight, Leorio! I can’t sit down!”

As if the entirety of the play hadn’t been stressful enough, Leorio and Kurapika were now backstage to prepare for the two final scenes. It took Kurapika all of ten minutes, filled with groaning and jumping, to put on his leather jeans. The countless dress rehearsals should have prepared him, but he still had trouble with it. Leorio tried to help but was quickly pushed away.

By the time Kurapika was done, they had less than fifteen minutes remaining to get ready. This of course left them with a limited amount of time to do Kurapika’s makeup.

“Sit down, hurry! It’ll be faster if I do it!”

Kurapika quickly sat down in front of Leorio and helped get out the makeup needed.

“Close your eyes.”

Obliging, Kurapika leaned his face upwards towards the others hands. He felt the soft, featherlike brush against his eyelid in rushed flicks of the wrist. The cold, wet feeling of the liquid eyeliner grazing across the bottom of his lid almost relaxed him.

Leorio ceased all work and went to grab the lipstick. Seeing as it went by so quickly, Kurapika inspected himself in the mirror to make sure it looked sufficient. He was astonished to see how well the makeup came out having been done in a short amount of time.

“You’re really getting good at this, you know. Maybe you can be my manager and my makeup artist.”

He smiled up at the other, truly enjoying the moment. Leorio however, was more in a frantic rush and gave Kurapika a quick peck on the lips before asking him to open his mouth for lipstick to be applied.

Unappreciative of his boyfriend’s behavior, Kurapika tried to get out an insult, which wound up causing Leorio to smear his lipstick. This then caused Kurapika to look up and truly take in what he was seeing. He began to laugh at how ridiculous the taller of the two looked hunched over with lipstick in hand and sweat rolling down his face. As funny as it was, the only way they’d be able to make it out on stage in time was to settle down. 

“Calm down, would you? We still have seven minutes. That’s more than enough time.”

Leorio took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against Kurapika’s shoulder.

“I’m new to all this. I’ve only managed your schedule, I’ve never actually been a part of things made to be finished on a deadline, that is, aside from driving you places!”

Kurapika guided Leorio’s head off of his shoulder and took the other’s face within his hands.

“I know you’re nervous but you’re doing great. We’re going to be as good as we were doing during rehearsal. We have to do this for Gon and Killua.”

After the small pep talk, the two of them finished preparations and Leorio made his way on stage as Kurapika waited for his cue.

Once word got around that Kurapika would be in this play, the small auditorium it was planned to be in would no longer hold all the attendees. The blonde offered to pay the expenses for renting a nearby theater that was much bigger. He was happy to help out the school after all.

Hearing his cue, Kurapika rushed out on stage as fast as he could with heels on.

The crowd cheered loudly at the presence of their beloved idol and Leorio looked in admiration at his boyfriend fully dressed in black, popping bubblegum as he took on the “bad girl” role. He himself was dressed in all black, with his hair slicked back to imitate Danny’s. As for Kurapika’s hair, the original idea was for him to wear a wig but his own hair seemed fine for the role so they took it out. The shirt Kurapika was sporting was extremely slim fitting, bringing out all his curves. While Leorio’s shirt was sleeveless, flaunting his muscles. Leorio would have to remind himself to ask if they could keep the costumes.

The last scene rolled around and the teens ran around the stage loudly singing their hearts out as Leorio and Kurapika entered the makeshift red convertible that was used to take Danny and Sandy off into the sky.


	4. Much Needed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having multiple venues in one day really kicks your ass.

After a particularly long concert, Kurapika was rushed out and thrown into the limo to make it in time for his next venue. Since he is a relatively popular idol, he has multiple venues within the same day.

This time, it was located in the next town over so the car ride had been far from quick. Kurapika was grateful for this since he could catch up on some desperately needed sleep. His performance was definitely a difficult one to carry out. His already existing fatigue didn’t combine well with the intricate moves he previously had to do.

About twenty minutes into the ride Leorio felt a light pressure on his shoulder.

“Hey, Pika you awake?”

His question was answered with nothing but silence. Chuckling to himself over the situation, he figured he might as well let Kurapika sleep. Once they rolled to a stop at a red light, Leorio motioned for the driver to look over at him.

“Could you wake us up when we get there?”

The driver had to oblige really, but asking was polite. With him thinking both were asleep, there’d be no interruptions and Kurapika could sleep peacefully.

A small groan came from Kurapika as he shifted his position. He dropped his head onto Leorio’s lap and stretched out across the leather car seat.

Leorio jumped from the shock of his boyfriend’s head hitting his thighs. He felt bad for the other, having to do performances one right after the other. It must be extremely tiring. All Leorio did was manage schedules and stay for moral support and he was exhausted at the end of the day. He could only imagine how bad Kurapika felt.

He removed his blazer and draped it over Kurapika’s slim body, desperately trying not to disturb him while doing so. He began to run his fingers through the blonde’s hair, picking up strands and toying with them every once in a while.

They stayed like this until Leorio remorsefully had to wake the other up. Placing his hand upon his shoulder, he gave him a light shake.

“Wake up, you have to be on in ten.”

Upon waking, Kurapika grumbled and hoisted himself up off Leorio’s lap.

“That was nice…play with my hair more often. Sorry I drooled on you by the way..”

Looking down at the wet spot on his leg, Leorio shrugged it off.

“I’m just glad you were able to rest.”  
 


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio is a gross fuck

Unfortunately within the idol industry, there’s a strict “no dating allowed” rule. Despite knowing this, Kurapika and Leorio still maintained their relationship.

Small kisses shared in between venues were pretty much all they had aside from their time in the hotels they stayed in. Even then they’re usually too tired to do anything.

Due to their secrecy, they had to make do finding small areas to go about their make out sessions in. It sometimes even went as far as quickies in the closets.

Leorio’s personal favorite spot was the equipment room but that had been taken off the list weeks ago.

Kurapika and Leorio had their tongues shoved down each other’s throats in a desperate mess of action. Their hands were grabbing at clothing trying to pull off whatever they could in the cramped space. It was admittedly very uncomfortable. Kurapika’s legs were wrapped around Leorio’s waist and his back was to the only wall not occupying shelves holding supplies.

Getting as carried away as they did, one of them must have moaned louder than they thought. 

“Anyone in there?”

There was a knock on the door and the two looked at each other with the same thought in mind. With a quick glance to the doorknob, Leorio nodded to the other affirming that the door was locked.

Detangling themselves from each other, they decided who would be the one to go out and explain. Since Kurapika was the only one with his clothes in tact, he volunteered to go.

“I’ll do it this time…”

Kurapika grabbed a random item off the shelf and pushed Leorio aside and opened the door just enough for him to slip out so that his boyfriend would not be seen.

Scratching the back of his head and putting on a fake show of sheepishness, he began to explain the made up situation to the worker that had almost spotted them.

“Hi! Sorry about that.”

He gave a fake laugh and looked down to see which item he happened to pick up.

“I was trying to reach this microphone off the top shelf and I was having a bit of trouble. Some stuff actually fell on me and I made a loud noise, sorry for any inconvenience.”

Much to Kurapika’s surprise, the man accepted the lie and excused himself.

Peeping him head back into the supply closet, the blonde gestured for Leorio to come out.

“The coast is clear, you can come out now.”

“Trying to get the microphone from the top shelf? Did you pull that one out of your ass?”

Leorio looked a bit too smug and Kurapika knew he’d have to knock him back down to his place.

“Yeah well I wouldn’t have had to even do that if ‘Mr. Cant keep it in his pants’ didn’t moan so damn loud!”

Gasping at the false accusation, Leorio was quick to respond reminding the other that he was not the one who moaned.

“Excuse me. Says the one who almost ripped off my shirt not even two minutes ago. I wasn’t the one moaning too loudly, you’re the one who almost got us caught last time too! Who the hell yells ‘fuck me harder’ that loudly while in a hotel where fans stay? You had to tell them that I was watching porn!”

Kurapika wasn’t too fond of that memory. Having let that one slip could have ruined their chances at any further secret meets like that. He couldn’t find anything to retort back with. Leorio was right, this was the second time he’d put their relationship in jeopardy. Lowering his head, he muttered out an apology.

“It’s fine, I’m just glad to know how much you enjoy me fucking you.”

Leorio hadn’t taken the situation nearly as serious as Kurapika thought he had. He just laughed and patted the blonde on the head.

“God you’re so gross!”  
 


	6. Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small something I wrote and never finished.

“This costume is so revealing, do you think I’ll be able to pull it off well?”

Kurapika held up the outfit picked out for his performance against his body inspecting it thoroughly.

“I haven’t even tried it on yet. What if it doesn’t fit?”

Leorio walked up behind him and leaned over to slip his arms around the other’s waist and rest his head upon his shoulder.

“I think you look amazing in everything you wear. You have to be out on stage for practice soon, you know. They said you’d have to wear that today to see how it feels.”

Leorio removed his arms from Kurapika’s waist and took the others chin in hand and turned his head back to face him. He gave him a few small kisses starting from his lips and moving down to his neck.

“I’ll help you put it on.”

Without giving him a chance to respond, Leorio slid his hands up Kurapika’s sides pulling his shirt up as he went.

“Your body is so perfect, Pika.”

He continued exploring the others torso with his hands. Leaving Kurapika flustered and not knowing what to do.


End file.
